1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diving suit devices and more particularly pertains to a new diving suit device which displays a location of the diving suit with respect to a boat, or submersible pod transducer, within a mask of a diver and which includes a plurality of plugs for attaching any of a plurality of sensors to the diving suit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of diving aids is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,668 describes a device which includes a viewing display that is projected onto a surface of a diver's mask. Another type of diving aid is U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,351 which includes an acoustic searching device which allows a person to use ultrasound to display an image in a diver's mask. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,818 and includes a LED display which is projected on a diver's mask. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,053 describes a night vision assembly for viewing objects in a low light environment.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a diving suit that includes a plurality of plugs mounted therein which are each electrically coupled to a processor on a the diving suit which will permit a user of the diving suit to selectively couple sensors to the plug. This will allow a wearer of the suit to tailor the diving suit to their needs.